erivalefandomcom-20200215-history
King Tagoric Ithlin Basitor IV
Tagoric Ithlin Basitor IV is the King of Delmoria , a kingdom on the contitent of East Oria. King Basitor was born to King Tagoric Ithlin Basitor III and Queen Glaria in 4641 AR. He ascended to the throne on the 14th of Arodus in 4685 when his father died of natural causes. King Basitor is married to Queen Auramor of Whitewood and resides in the city of Roth Koria . Monarchy The reign of King Basitor has been marked by great diplomatic success and abysmal domestic failure. The lower supply of raw materials into Roth Koria has risen prices and cut into the wealth of Delmoria's Capital. Rippling out to Delmoria's other towns, bad economic times have been compacted with contractionary policy. Lower tax revenues forced King Basitor to make dramatic cuts to government services while still raising taxes. Price controls on food and various raw materials led to shortages, and a new law requiring licensing for merchants introduced barriers to entry, pushing prices even higher. Despite these domestic troubles, King Basitor has managed to create the first coalition of governments in several centuries. With King Denith of Gelphoria's authority weakened, Basitor has been able to negotiate strong trade agreements and liberal immigration policies with the Southern city-states. In 4700 AR, King's Basitor and Denith signed a compact, with both nations agreeing to free trade, free immigration, and joint military protection. In 4701, this alliance was formally extended to include Belesia. In 4706, King Basitor became convinced that the Western continent of Erivale had been claimed by the Zombie King after reports of an attack on Caston was confirmed by scouts. Calling on his new alliances, Basitor has begun assembling a large army for the purpose of defending the Eastern continent from the Zombie King's forces. This effort has been met with great public outcry, most notably with regards to a rising level of crime across the Kingdoms of East Oria. In response to this dismay, King Basitor has called on the leaders of Erivale to submit lists of known criminals evading justice. On the 4th of Abadius, 4707, Basitor summoned willing fighters, warriors, spellcasters, and other adventurers to his palace in Roth Koria in hopes of finding some brave enough to handle the most dangerous of these criminals. Inner Circle It is well known that King Basitor's most trusted advisor is Anwar Okum, who serves as the Hand of the King. Okum is a Wizard of considerable power, which has led some to speculate that he is somehow in control of King Basitor. The King's closest aid is Darra Wickerfell, a female Gnome. Her role in the Monarchy has been denounced by many political leaders in Delmoria, who feel that a Gnome, not to mention a female, has no place near the reigns of power. Among these detractors is the democratically elected Mayor of Roth Koria, Ordal San. Queen Auramor King Basitor was married to Auramor Lancer in 4681 AR, and Auramor resided in Roth Koria with the King until 4693. Queen Auramor returned to her home in Whitewood, and has since never returned to Roth Koria. Rumors of an unofficial split began to circulate soon after the Queen left, but King Basitor has never publically commented on the matter. His apparent lack of mistresses have led to even more rumors, but none are substantiated.